


Saturn

by melodiousoblivion



Series: songfics [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Songfic, but its sad, but like some shits different, im a whore for bell and clarke and madi as a family, its in the canon verse, the major death is very small and at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: "With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite. How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."-Saturn, Sleeping At Last





	Saturn

**You taught me the courage of stars before you left**

**How light carries on endlessly, even after death**

**With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite**

**How rare and beautiful it is to even exist**

 

She was there the first time he had a nightmare. She just knew and came into his tent and fell to her knees.

 

“Oh, Bell.” This was a few months after they reached the ground and they had become partners, leaders, friends. She brushed her hands through his hair as he grabbed at the sides of her shirt to anchor himself.

 

“‘ryone. Dead. Couldn’t save.” He managed to say, hoping she would understand.  
  
“We’re all here, Bell. We’re alive because of you.” He turned his head into her stomach, breathing her in. She kept holding him and started singing, words he couldn’t make out about stars and love and forever. Her hushed melodic voice lulled him into calmness, and eventually sleep.

 

When he woke up Clarke was laying down and he was half on top of her, his head pillowed on her stomach and hands wrapped possessively around her. It was the best he had slept in years.

 

This happened more than he’d like to admit. They were leaders, and that meant making the hard decisions, carrying the pain so everyone else didn’t have to. But that took a toll on them, haunting them.

 

The nightmares were par for the course. He got them, but so did she. Hers weren’t as apparent. At night she’d just sit up, sweating with tears running down her cheeks. He’d tug her down, whispering reassurances into her hair until she went back to sleep.

 

When they slept in the same bed, together, it was for comfort. Romance wasn’t even an option. They needed each other, they only had each other. They slipped into the role of leaders, of partners, of lovers, as easy as breathing.

 

The head and the heart, together.

 

**I couldn't help but ask**

**For you to say it all again**

**I tried to write it down**

**But I could never find a pen**

**I'd give anything to hear**

**You say it one more time**

**That the universe was made**

**Just to be seen by my eyes**

 

When they came back to earth, when he found out Clarke was alive and had adopted a young girl, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to fall to his knees in front of her, hold her, never let her out of his sight. But this little child, this girl he loved already simply because it was clear that Clarke loved her, was holding onto Clarke’s hand and looking at them with distrust. So he turned to her.

 

“Hello, my name is Bellamy. It’s nice to meet you.” Clarke’s face lit up and that was almost as good as holding Clarke herself.

 

He watched them together. As Clarke kissed Madi’s forehead, and Madi snuggled into Clarke’s arms. He corrected Clarke when she butchered mythology, and eventually Madi just asked him for the stories. It took a few months, but eventually Madi would fall asleep on one side of him, tucked under his arm, and Clarke on the other side.

 

He had always known Clarke would be a natural mother. In the nights where everything was calm before Praimfiya, when they could lay together in peace, he’d let himself dream. A chubby hand, holding his. The screeching laugh of a child, wrapping their arms around Clarke’s neck. Augustus if they were a boy. Aurelia if they were a girl.

 

Madi exceeded those dreams. At first he loved her by virtue of Clarke loving her, but then he fell in love on his own. She was the piece of him and Clarke that was missing.

 

**I couldn't help but ask**

**For you to say it all again**

**I tried to write it down**

**But I could never find a pen**

**I'd give anything to hear**

**You say it one more time**

**That the universe was made**

**Just to be seen by my eyes**

 

Its been a month since the space people returned and Madi didn’t know how to feel about them. They took her mama away, drew her back to them, and while they loved Madi, she didn’t know them.

 

Raven and Monty taught her about science. Echo taught her how to fight. Emori and Harper helped braid her hair. Murphy taught her how to play betting games using rocks and food.

 

Bellamy, she didn’t know what to think. He was the nicest to her, and she trusted him, but he also set off the biggest alarms for her. This was someone who her mama loved, more than she loved any of the others. If Bellamy asked, her mama would do anything.

 

Madi knew her mama was trying to keep space between herself and Bellamy, for Madi’s sake. Her mama knew her well enough. They slept in the Rover, Bellamy in a tent outside by everyone else. Mama would come in later now, spending nights by the fire with her friends, but she always came back.

 

One night mama sat up quickly, jarring Madi awake. Years of careful work together made her wary of making a noise.

 

“One second, my sweet natblida.” Mama kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed, walking towards the tents. She ducked into Bellamy’s, carrying a torch that showed their silhouettes.

 

“Nightmare?” Her voices was quiet.

 

“Yeah. They never got better.” She saw mama touch Bellamy’s face, bringing his lips to hers.

 

“Lie down. It’s okay.” She started singing, the same song she sang Madi when she had nightmares. Madi jumped out of the Rover and got into the tent with her mama and Bellamy.

  
“I’m sorry my sweet natblida. I’ll be back to bed soon.” Bellamy was asleep, though barely. Madi shook her head and lay down on her mama’s other side.

 

“It’s okay. He needs you.” She fell asleep to her mama’s voice as well.

 

**With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite**

**How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist**

 

He held Madi, the love of his lives daughter, close to him. Since the battle, since Clarke was killed, they had grown closer. Everyone mourned Clarke, their leader, their friend, but Bellamy and Madi felt it so much deeper. This was the woman who raised Madi, the woman who showed Bellamy what it meant to love.

 

He and Madi and Clarke had all fought in the final battle, wild and strong.

 

They had given her the travelers blessing together. They each held a hand as she left them, a weak smile on her face.

 

“Protect each other.” She had whispered, rasping and coughing a bit.

 

So he held Madi. He showed her the constellations that he once showed Clarke. She told him stories of Clarke and her adventures when it was just them on the ground.

 

She called him dad. One night she had a nightmare and he brushed her hair away from her face, sang the same song Clarke had once sung to him, and she looked at him and called him dad.

  
When she had her first child with her husband, Ajax, they named her Clarke. Though both Madi and Ajax had dark hair, the little one was blonde as her adoptive grandmother.

 

Bellamy lay next to Madi that night as Madi sobbed, hormones and exhaustion dredging up feelings from years past, wishing that Clarke was there to help her.

 

“We will see her again, my sweet natblida. I promise.”


End file.
